love_livefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kinmirai Happy End
Kinmirai Happy End (近未来ハッピーエンド) es el segundo single cantado por CYaRon!, una subunidad bajo Aqours. La canción fue vista por primera vez en el episodio del 21 de abril de One, Two, Sunshine!! con CYaRon!. La canción está escrita por Aki Hata, compuesta y arreglada por Ryouta Fujii. CD *'Kinmirai Happy End (近未来ハッピーエンド)' *'Kaigandoori de Matteru yo (海岸通りで待ってるよ)' *'Kinmirai Happy End (近未来ハッピーエンド) (Off Vocal)' *'Kaigandoori de Matteru yo (海岸通りで待ってるよ) (Off Vocal)' *'Rea na Numadzu o meshiagare❤ (レアな沼津をめしあがれ❤ lit. Partake Of The Rare Numazu❤) (CD Drama)' Vídeos |-|PV por Lantis= thumb|center|335 px |-|Radio Drama subtitulada= Link externo: Subbed Kinmirai Happy End Radio Drama by xIceArcher Letras |-|Romaji= Hitori dake o me ga oikaketeru Mawari ni hito ga takusan itemo "hitori dake" Sonna koi o ima shiterunda ne Kakusanakute mo iinda yo ouen shichau yo zenryoku de Chikaku ni sunde iru no? (Donna hito darou?) Watashi mo dokidoki dayo Taimingu yoki ni kokuhaku shichaun desho? Nee hayaku nee hayaku chansu wa itsu daro ne Kitto tsutawarimasu you ni (Ryou omoi no happii endo) Datte shiawase ni warau toko ga mitai to omounda Kitto tsutawarimasu you ni tte sa Negau watashi ni mo tooku nai mirai deai o kudasai na ...Demo sore wa omake dashi Tonikaku daiji nano wa kimi no sono koi dayo zettai kanaete! Futarikiri de kodou ga hajikesou Souzou shite miru dake de kowai "futarikiri" Sonna koi ni itsuka ochitara Kimi ni ichiban saisho ni uchiakeru kara ne Tsugi no te wa dousuru no? (Motto chikadzuite!) Watashi ga harahara dayo Iesu shika nai yo na kokuhaku shichaou yo Nee hayaku nee hayaku rettsu goo tte koto dane Zutto akogaretetan damon (Unmei no happii endo) Dakara shiawase ni natte misete yo komacchau kurai ni Zutto akogaretetan damon to wa Nanka ii nagara mo hazukashii na koi tte suteki dane ...Aa itsuka watashi ni mo sono hi ga kuru no kana Kimi ga dakishimeru koi ga itoshii Suki wa doko kara kuru no? (Itsu no ma ni ka?) Harahara dokidoki dayo Taimingu yoki ni kokuhaku shichaun desho? Nee hayaku nee hayaku chansu wa itsu daro ne Kitto tsutawarimasu you ni (Ryou omoi no happii endo) Datte shiawase ni warau toko ga mitai to omounda Kitto tsutawarimasu you ni tte sa Negau watashi ni mo tooku nai mirai deai o kudasai na ...Demo sore wa omake dashi Tonikaku daiji nano wa kimi no sono koi dayo zettai kanaete! |-|Kanji= ひとりだけを　目が追いかけてる 周りに人がたくさんいても　「ひとりだけ」 そんな恋を　今しているんだね 隠さなくてもいいんだよ 応援しちゃうよ　全力で　 近くに住んでいるの？（どんな人だろ？） 私もドキドキだよ　 タイミング良きに告白しちゃうんでしょ？ ねえはやく　ねえはやく　チャンスはいつだろねっ きっと伝わりますように　(両想いのハッピーエンド) だって幸せに笑うとこが見たいと思うんだ　 きっと伝わりますようにってさ　 願うわたしにも　遠くない未来　出会いをくださいな　 …でもそれはおまけだし とにかく大事なのは君のその恋だよ　ぜったい叶えて！ ふたりきりで　鼓動が弾けそう 想像してみるだけでこわい　「ふたりきり」 そんな恋にいつか落ちたら　 君にいちばん最初に　打ち明けるからね 次の手はどうするの？（もっと近づいて！） 私がハラハラだよ イエスしかないよな告白しちゃおうよ ねえはやく　ねえはやく　レッツゴーってことだねっ ずっと憧れてたんだもん　(運命のハッピーエンド) だから幸せになってみせてよ　困っちゃうくらいに ずっと憧れてたんだもんとは なんか言いながらも恥ずかしいな　恋ってステキだね …ああいつかわたしにもその日が来るのかな 君が抱きしめる恋がいとしい 好きはどこからくるの？（いつの間にか？） ハラハラドキドキだよ タイミングよきに告白しちゃうんでしょ？ ねえはやく　ねえはやく　チャンスはいつだろねっ きっと伝わりますように　(両想いのハッピーエンド) だって幸せに笑うところが見たいと思うんだ　 きっと伝わりますようにってさ　 願うわたしにも遠くない未来　出会いをくださいな　 …でもそれはおまけだし とにかく大事なのは君のその恋だよ　ぜったい叶えて！ |-|Español= Tus ojos solo siguen a una sola persona A pesar de que hay muchos otros alrededor, siguen solamente una Ahora entiendes este amor, ¿verdad? No tienes que esconderlo Te animaré con todas mis fuerzas ¿Viven cerca? (¿Qué clase de persona son?) ¡Mi corazón late también! Tienes que confesar con el momento adecuado, ¿verdad? Oye, date prisa! Oye, date prisa! ¿Cuándo vendrá la oportunidad? Por lo tanto, seguramente será transmitida (¡Un final feliz del amor recíproco!) Porque quiero verte riendo feliz ¡Seguramente será transmitida! Espero que el futuro que deseo no esté muy lejos, tampoco Pero eso es un bono Lo que es importante en este momento ¡Es para que este amor sea correspondido, ¡No importa qué! "Sólo nosotros dos", mi corazón va a estallar Sólo por imaginarlo, me asusto Si alguna vez caigo en este tipo de amor Serías el primero que diría ¿Qué vas a hacer después? (¡Acercarse!) Mi corazón está revoloteando. Confesar con sólo un sí Oye, date prisa!¡Oye, date prisa! ¡Solo házlo! Siempre lo has deseado (¡Un final Feliz!) ¡Así que ve y sé feliz! Suficiente para molestarme Lo que siempre has estado deseando Diciendo que es embarazoso ... El amor es maravilloso, ¿no? Aah, ¿cuándo vendrá ese día para mí? El amor que abrazas es tan querido ¿De dónde vendrá el "me gusta"? (¿Antes de darse cuenta?) Mi corazón vibra y late Tienes que confesar con el momento adecuado, ¿verdad? Oye, date prisa!¡Oye, date prisa! ¿Cuándo vendrá la oportunidad? Por lo tanto, seguramente será transmitida (¡Un final feliz del amor recíproco!) Porque quiero verte riendo de felicidad Seguramente será transmitida Espero que el futuro que deseo no esté muy lejos tampoco Pero eso es un bonus Lo que es importante en este momento es que tu amor sea correspondido, ¡No importa qué! Apariciones en vivo *'Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR' **'Nagoya: 5 de agosto de 2017' **'Kobe: 20 de agosto de 2017' **'Saitama: 30 de septiembre de 2017' Curiosidades *La portada del single está basado en Numazu Central Park. https://twitter.com/LL_Wikia/status/855398566990200832 Referencias Categoría:Canciones de sub-unidades de Aqours